Just a Wink
by fran with the funflower emoji
Summary: Tonks meets Remus Lupin for the first time under extraordinary circumstances.


**A/N: This is a little thing I wrote a while ago. I hope you like it. **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Harry Potter universe.)**

There was a total silence that filled the potion's classroom as the students concentrated on adding the right ingredients.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Tonks," Professor Snape said, leaning in over a girl's cauldron and waving his hand so that he could smell her potion.

"And why not, Professor," the girl asked cheekily.

"Can you read, Miss Tonks," Snape said, pointing at the blackboard.

"No. Can you?" she asked, fully aware that it would get her in trouble.

"That's enough. 10 points from Hufflepuff," Snape said and stalked away from her table to inspect the other's potions. Tonks's hair turned a dark shade of red.

"Did you see his face, Dora?" asked a girl next to Tonks.

"Yeah-" Tonks screwed up her face and after a second her face turned into a perfect imitation of her potions teacher's. The other girl laughed and punched Tonks' arm.

"Be careful he doesn't see you," she laughed. Tonks face went back to normal. She looked down at her cauldron.

"I really don't see the problem," she said. "It looks alright from where I'm standing."

She leaned back pretending to study it carefully.

"Well it's not supposed to be green, is it?", the girl laughed, pointing at the blackboard. Tonks shrugged and went back to adding the ingredients. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the other end of the classroom. They all turned around to see Mellie Young lying on the floor next to what appeared to be remains of her cauldron. Orange potion all over her robes.

"See, it could be worse", Tonks exclaimed. Professor Snape hurried over to her side. He picked her up, bride style, which made everyone giggle and walked towards the door. Mellie's arms were dangling alongside Snape's robes and you had to look very closely to see her breathing.

"I'm going to take Miss Young to the Hospital Wing. You will continue to work on your potions. I will be back in a minute. No talking while I am away." And with that he left the classroom. An awkward silence filled the room for a second. Everyone looked at each other. Snape had never left the classroom. They didn't know what they were supposed to do. The Gryffindoors looked over at the Hufflepuffs on the other side of the room, who looked just as puzzled. Suddenly Tonks had an idea. She screwed up her face and her hair turned black and greasy. She suddenly grew a few centimeters and just like last time her face became a perfect imitation of her potion teacher's. The girl next to Tonks let out a loud laugh.

"Dora, what are you-" But she didn't have time to finish her question because Tonks had already stepped in front of the class walking up and down. A few people laughed as they realized what she was doing.

"Hem hem," she said, trying to sound like their Professor.

"I am Professor Snappy", she said, pointing at her chest as she walked up to the blackboard. "10 points to Slytherin!" A few people laughed, knowing very well that Snape would let Slytherin win the house cup for a simple thing as turning up on time.

"Weasley", Tonks said, turning to the front row, where Charlie Weasley was sitting, pointing a long finger at him.

"You're breathing again. That's five million points from Gryffindoor!" The other Gryffindoors laughed. "Today", Tonks began, using a dramatic voice and turning to the Hufflepuffs.

"We will learn about the world's deadliest poison. Shampoo!" She looked around as if she was scared a giant shampoo bottle might attack her from behind. The whole classroom filled with laughed.

"If you are quite finished then, Miss Tonks," said a voice from the doorway. Tonks froze for a moment hastily turning her appearance back to normal. She struggled a little with the nose. It was still rather long which didn't make matters any better.

"Detention, Miss Tonks. And I will take you to the headmaster's office." Tonks frowned at this. She couldn't see why that was necessary.

"Follow me. Now, Miss Tonks."

They left the classroom. Tonks followed Snape to Professor Dumbledoor's office. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going. She didn't pay attention to the giant staircase that seemed to appear from out of nowhere. She only noticed where she was when Snape suddenly stopped, knocking at a large wooden door.

"Come in", someone said in a only too familiar voice. She had heard Professor Dumbledore give many speeches over the last years. Snape pushed the door open and glared at her when she didn't follow immediately. She stepped into the large, oval office. To her surprise Dumbledore wasn't alone. There was another man. He was tall and didn't look much older than 30 although the marks scaring his face made him look like he had had a tough life.

"Severus, what a lovely surprise. And Miss Tonks. What have you done this time?" Dumbledore said but Tonks knew he was joking. He had never been hard on her. "Remus, this is Nymphadora Tonks. It's her last year here at Hogwarts. She's rather famous for pulling pranks on the teachers." And Tonks could swear she heard him say "Not unlike yourself." "And Tonks, this is Remus Lupin. He- er- is a friend of mine." Tonks smiled brightly at him.

"Nice to meet you," she said, extending a hand. Lupin took hold of it and shook it. Their eyes meet in the middle and Tonks couldn't resist to wink at him. It was something she often did to the younger students when she saw them in the hallway. She thought it was a nice gesture. Something to recognize her by. Lupin gave her a half hearted smile. He probably isn't a very happy person, Tonks thought.

"Yeah… you too", he said, after he let go of her hand.

"And you two know each other already. How nice," Dumbledoor said, clapping his hand together in joy.

"Yes… how nice," Snape said in his usually annoyed voice. Tonks got the feeling he wasn't very happy about meeting the other man.

"Well Severus, what appears to be the problem?" Dumbledoor wanted to know.

"Sir," said Snape loudly, "it is outrageous. It must be stopped. This can't go on."

Dumbledoor looked rather puzzled, not quite understanding what Snape was getting at. "I caught Miss Tonks," he made wide hand gestures towards her, "imitating me. Again!"

Lupin seemed to be trying very hard to resist bursting into laughter. And even Dumbledoor seemed amused.

"Well that can't go on. Tonks. I should like to ask you to stop imitating teachers." Lupin could hardly contain himself.

"Yes, Sir," she said, struggling with her facial expression as well. "Well then. That should be it." Dumbledoor clapped his hand again. "But Professor-," Snape exclaimed. Lupin glared at Tonks smiling. Tonks smiled right back. Dumbledoor shook his head.

"A little fun never hurt anyone, Severus. Now I think it's time for lunch. Why don't we let Miss Tonks return to her friends?" Snape screwed up his face but didn't say anything. "Now I don't want anymore complaints, is that clear?" said Dumbledoor, looking over the edge of his glasses.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Tonks turned to leave and heard Professor Dumbledoor say: "Now Remus. It was good talking to you. Let me know when you return."

"I will, Albus. Thank you." Lupin suddenly appeared beside her. They walked down the staircase in silence.

"Where to?" Lupin asked, breaking the silence as they reached the end of the staircase.

"The dungeons. I left my stuff there," Tonks said. Lupin nodded. The silence returned.

"How did you imitate Professor Snape?" he suddenly asked. Tonks smiled brightly at this. "Like this", she said screwing up her face again and turning it into Snape's. Lupin let out a gasp and started laughing.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" he exclaimed. Tonks nodded, her face turning back to normal.

"Well…" Tonks said, standing at the end of the staircase. "It was nice meeting you, Remus Lupin." She extended a hand like she had done only a few minutes ago.

"You too, Nymphedo-" "It's Tonks!" she snapped.

"Tonks", Lupin said calmly, correcting himself. "Good luck with your N.E.W.T. s." He shook her hand firmly. Tonks winked at him again. And this time he winked back.

THE END

**A/N: I hoped you liked this. I was trying to focus more on Tonks's character than her relationship with Remus so sorry that I didn't get more fluffy than a wink. **


End file.
